Wani ra Yana ro aisha
by Nevar12
Summary: Spock finds his feelings for Uhura are anything but professional. Title means I love you in vulcan
1. Chapter 1

They had touched once. Her fingers slipping over his as she handed him a cup of tea. It was the first time they had made any type of physical contact since Uhura had began working as his aid 4 months ago and Spock could not help but to relish the jolt it had sent through his sensitive skin.

Spock wasn't sure when it happened, the very moment in time when his passing glance at this cadet turned from one of acknowledgment to lust. He didn't know how his mind had allowed such an illogical desire to slip inside and yet here it was burning a hole into his wall of discipline, a wall that if destroyed could and would bring him to do the unthinkable. She had been his student for over two years now but, somewhere along the way Nyota had become something more. He had just recently upon her request began calling her by her first name. He preferred this to her last which although still beautiful did not roll off his tongue as did Nyota.

Spock no longer slept, for to sleep was to dream and to dream was dangerous when a certain linguistics student always found her way in. Since she had become his TA he found that his consentration on work had lowered 5.2 percent. As hard as he tried to focus he would find himself watching the young cadet as she scurried through his office, waiting for the blessed moment when something would fall or she would need to reach for a book on the shelf causing her short uniform to reveal the length of her chocolate brown thighs, it was precisely why he had moved all of his books on linguistics to the top shelf. Today was no different.

He sat back at his desk in yet another futile attempt to keep his eyes from wandering towards Nyotas desk. She sat behind it head slightly lowered so that she could look upon her classmates work. He watched her longingly as her graceful fingers flipped through several pages in the book next to her before marking the paper beside it. Every once in a while she would bring a finger to her lips and subconsciously suck on the tip in a way that Spock found most pleasing as well as uncomfortable, for the Academy's fitted uniform did little to discourage his physical reaction. After a few minutes he checked his watch, 1400 hours, she would be heading to her dorm soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Nyota lifted her arms and gave out a yawn as she stretched in her seat. With midterms only a week away teachers seemed to be doubling their workload and Spock was no exception. Cleaning off her desk she put her finished papers into a drawer and proceeded to move the rest into her book bag. She stopped when she felt herself being watched and turned to look at her professor who looked back at his own papers as their eyes made contact sending a rush of heat surging through her body to plant itself in the center of Nytota's sex with a delicious yet unexpected jolt.

Spock stopped momentarily turning his nose upwards towards the air as he took in a new scent that had invaded the room. Arousal? His eyes shifted once again towards Nyota who was now rising from her seat. "Have a good night professor" she squeaked as she sped out of his office. Spock remained frozen in his chair. Had his senses deceive him or had Nyota truly become aroused upon him looking at her? The thought intrigued him and he noted to himself that such an issue should be studied further. Turning back to his papers he let out a breath he didn't realize he was holding and gathered his belongins in preparation for the long meditation he would have to complete that night.

Outside Nyota let out a loud sigh of relief. "What were you thinking" she scolded herself. "Getting all hot and bothered over a teacher and a Vulcan none the less"? She felt herself blush as she remembered that one of her books read that Vulcans senses were higher than that of humans making scents, including those of arousal as plain as that of a flower or food. She shifted uncomfortably in her moistened panties unaware that she had stopped walking. Another sigh and her feet once again continued on their journey. "Let it go"she told herself. "You know you cant have him". Her lips pursed at the confession she had just let out. "Damn Ny...let it go".


	3. Chapter 3

spock sat in stiff posture in the center of his room. Legs folded with palms resting on each knee, save for the Vulcan's slow breathing he held no other signs of being anything more than a statue. Beneath lidded eyes his mind fought to organize his day. He went over his conversation with Captian pike, plans for the next day's lesson as well as possible nourishment options for the morning to come, careful not to touch memories of his fourth period linguistics class or what had happened only 2.3 hours ago in his office. He would save that for later in the evening, a shameful and illogical habit he had began upon first realizing his attraction towards Nyota.

Once again Spock found his mind being drawn to her. Her rich coa coa skin, silky black hair, deep almond shaped eyes and-. His fantasizing was cut short when he heard the sound of his dorm communicator going off, a fact that he was both relieved and irritated with for his mediation had been all but a failure. "Call on line two" it announced. Spock rose from his place on the floor and stood before his console. "Receive transmition" he commanded. The Vulcan felt his eyes widen .03 percent when he saw the object of his previous thoughts appear on screen. Immediately his stance stiffened as he placed his hands behind his back in his custom stance.

"Yes Nyota is there something you require"? Spock studied the young cadets face her mouth opened and then closed two times before any words were released. "I...I was just...going to tell you that I will not be able to come in tomorrow". She looked down for a moment and then back at Spock for a response. Although he was still new to human emotions he understood that the strange feeling that was taking over him that moment was nothing short of what earthlings called disappointment. "Are you ill" he inquired. She shook her head. "No, I just have a lot of work to do for the finals and will need tomorrow to complete some research I didn't have time to do". She looked down again and Spock nodded in response. "That will be acceptable". "We are 2 days ahead of grading, and I do not foresee this time off hindering our work". She nodded and Spock couldn't help but to notice the slight lines in Nyota's face as she did. Sadness? Why would Nyota be sad when it was her choice to use the next day for studies?


	4. Chapter 4

The truth was Nyota was up to date with all her assignments. She had spent the majority of her day laying in bed horny and moping bad enough to make even her bubbly roommate Gaila upset. "Stop it Ny"! The green haired woman finally shouted . "This whole room smells like a cat in heat and its driving me crazy"! Raising from her bed the woman slipped on a simple dress and made her way towards the door. "I'm going out" she announced. "You better not complain about me smelling like anyone when I get back" she added. With this the Gaila left their dorm leaving Uhura to duke out her emotions alone.

"Maybe I should just go back" she mused aloud. "Spock's office is open for another two hours maybe I-". Nyota shook her head. It had been like this all day. Her making excuses to see him and her "logical" side making up reasons why she shouldn't. Rolling over she closed her eyes before releasing a heavy sight. "Well you cant stay in bed all day" she told herself. To this both sides agreed. Getting up she rummaged through her drawer finding a black tank and a pair running pants.

**Authors note:** I apologize for not updating this sooner. I was about to delete it before I saw all the comments so I will definitely continue it and have quicker updates as well :)


	5. Chapter 5

Spock moved his hands over the table before him once again rearranging the stack of graded papers that lay on the edge of his desk. Looking up his eyes momentarily rested on the empty seat across from him leaving the young Vulcan to let out an uncharacteristic sigh in response. As his mind moved away from work he found himself thinking of what had occurred in his office the day before.

It had been real. If only for a moment Spock had smelled the explosion of pheremones fill the air around him and knew for certain that every bit of it had belonged to Nyota. Allowing his back to hit the chair behind him the man allowed the thought to seep in. He wondered when this had happened. What he had done to cause it and if possible create the situation again. With his illogical side having taken over most of the day it was not surprised when logic came in full force.

Spock was not a man that dwelled on feelings but his present situation had led him to believe that mere meditation would not be the best course when dealing with the issue at hand. Exiting his room Spock made his way down the flight of stairs that led to his room and onto the main path.


	6. Chapter 6

She tried to ignore it. Try to get the thought of him out of her head but the further Uhura ran the more she felt her mind force her present emotions front and center. Her feet slowed slightly as she realized her subconscious had guided her body in the direction of the professor living block. Would it really be so bad if she just told the man that-. "No" Uhura said aloud.

Stopping she turned a second time only to find her body slamming flush against the firm figure before her. The woman jerked back as hot fingers slid over the curve of her elbows keeping her from falling back onto the walk below. "Professor Spock"!

Spock moved his hands faster than he had remembered placng them but not without the action taking its toll. Her emotion had been like a lightening rod shooting its energy into the palms of his hands a series of emotions. Surprise, excitement, fear and perhaps if he was reading it correctly want. Staring at the young woman before him he knew his chances of sanity were quickly slipping away.

After what seemed like an Eternity Nyota finally heard spoke speak."May I suggest that you be more cautious when doing your cardiovascular activities"? It took a moment before Uhura had registered the mans words and she had caught herself staring just in time to respond to them. "Oh I...yes. I apologize". Her feet reluctantly moved her away from the warm body before her and finding nothing else to say nodded.

Spock stood motionless as the woman walked by her natural sent causing his hands to twitch but he did not move. Even after he was sure the woman had left Spock stood in the center of the walk. What was he to do?


	7. Chapter 7

For the next two days Uhura had waited (albeit impatiently ) for a new school week to start. Gathering her belonging from the dorm she forced herself to take the long way to Spock's class not wanting to arrive earlier than the other students. As she treaded down the path her mind wandered to the incident that had occurred only two days before.

In her studies she had heard that Vulcan bodies were naturally 10 degrees warmer than humans but never in her life had dreamed that she would experience such a fact first hand. Even in such brief contact she had felt a thrill within her that sent a jolt straight to the center of her legs. Was this how it was for Vulcan's? Did Spock feel the same thing she had or was it simply her own unannounced want of him that made her feel the way she had?

Spock as usual had began his lecture at the exact second the clock had stuck 10:00 behind his podium he surveyed the listless faces around him as he began his discussion on Vulcan grammar. As his eyes roamed over the faces he stopped momentarily at the mocha skinned woman in red who sat two rows up third right. She offered him a timid smile to which Spock did not respond not that she would have expected him to.

The second Spock had finished speaking the students all but ran from the room not wishing to insight another speech on the importance of the letter a in Vulcan. Staying behind Uhura gathered her own belongings a she stood ready to leave for the professors office. "Uhura". The woman lifted her head in the direction of the man. "Yes professor"?

Spock looked on at the young woman before him. Her uncertain smile building a strange sickening feeling in the pit of his stomach. He cleared his throat once before speaking again.

"Due to certain unforseen issues, I will no longer be needing your assistance...if you would like I am willing to write you a letter of recommendation so that you may work in the language lab on the east end of campus". "Professor Colton is a highly distinguished scholar and-".

The man's words faded into the back of Uhura's mind as she tried to make sense of what he had just said. "I...I don't understand" she said more to herself than Spock. He moved but she turned before he could see the tear escape from her eye. "Nyota-". "Don't call me that" she shouted. Running up the isle she made her way towards the exit leaving her belongings behind.


	8. Chapter 8

The chill of the icy water as it hit his bare skin did nothing to ease Spock's mind as his brain replayed the incident that had happened only three hours ago. He had let it go too far. Spock knew he had been slipping and yet he waited until there was not turning back to realize his actions. In the small shower his bathroom contained the man allowed his forehead to rest against the cool tile as he closed his eyes willing the image of her to leave him but it would not.

He saw her everytime he tried not to. Not as he had known her but as she was that moment. Mouth open in shock and large doe eyes staring back at him in disbelief. Had Spock not been fully aware of his actions even he would have questioned as to wether such a thing had occurred and yet he knew all too well that it had. For a brief moment he told himself that she would find someone. A man with which she could find happiness but the thought of any man with her sickened him more than it comforted.

At 8:15 his alarm buzzed signaling the end of his timed shower as he reluctantly moved to turn off the faucet. He had done the Logical thing, the right thing but not at all what he wanted.


	9. Chapter 9

"Come on Ny what the matter". Gaila spoke softly to the woman before her, her friends face facing the wall as the woman's body shook with what she knew was the stress of tears. Uhura remained silent choosing not to look back at her friend who she knew would fight for the truth if she saw what she looked like at the moment. "I'll be fine" she managed to choke out. "Just leave me alone". The green woman was quiet for a moment before speaking again. "Is this about that guy"? Although Uhura had refused to give her the name of the man who had suddenly caught her interest Nyota had trusted Gaila enough to tell her that someone had been on her mind. "Please" Uhura whispered.

Sighing the woman rose from her bed. "I'll go spend the night at Jarlin's tonight" she said. "But tommorow your talking so I know exactly who to beat up on Monday morning". She thought to laugh at the end but seeing that her friend had not responded to her words Gaila chose to drop the attempt at humor. "See ya later Ny".

Uhura waited until she heard the door close before she turned around to face the opposite end of the room. If there was one thing she liked about Gaila it was her ability to know when she wanted to be alone. One day she would tell her this but at the moment sharing a sentimental moment was the last thing on her mind. For a few more minutes all she did was stare at her roommates unmade bed until the rhythmic ticking of the kitchen clock lulled her into a restless nights sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Uhura left before Gaila had a chance to come home. The last thing she wanted to do that day was talk about last nights events when in less than two hours she would be back in class with the source of her miserable mood. For most of the day she spent her time exploring places around the school she knew Spock would never go. The reck room in Hall D the small music lounge across from the cafeteria. The places seemed louder and more crowded to her than they had before. She had grown so accustomed to Spock's world that her own somehow now seemed out of place.

As the time she had been dreading approached Nyota took her time walking to her class opting to sit beside the door rather than up front. The moment the clock chimed Spock's eyes moved to Nyotas usual seat and seeing it absent of her body felt a tinge of regret. He found her minutes before the end of class a slip of red coated mocha in the corner of his eye sitting far enough away from him to know it wasn't an accident.

Although Spock knew this to be illogical he felt as if the class lasted longer than usual. Eventually the bell rang and students began to exit. He knew she would want to leave the moment the bell rang and acted accordingly. "Uhura please report to the front" he said. Nyota's eyes moved from Spock to the exit and she wondered how much trouble would she be in if she chose the latter. Sighing she made her way down the steps just as the last of the students made their way out. Before she had fully reached the professor's desk she saw her bag on the top of it with her latest paper, the letter c circled in the upper left hand corner. She slid the paper from the platform her eyes staring at the red ink as if she believed doing so would make it disappear."I expected better of you" Spock said suddenly.

Nyota's eyes shot up as she studied her teacher's face. He looked back at her unflinchingly his dark eyes absent of any emotion she could decipher. "Wha..what is this" she forced out. "Your grade". "You know what I'm talking about"! Uhura's hands squeezed over the paper throwing the newly wrinkled parchment onto the floor."What the hell is this"she shouted. "Language" Spock warned. "screw language" she shouted. "Uhura if you do not seize this behavior I will be forced to-". "To what" She snapped. "To take me out of the class too"! Spock fell silent upon hearing her last words. Nyota knew she had crossed a boundary but at this point she no longer cared how the man saw her. It was too late now for common sence and before she realized her action she said the unthinkable.

"I liked you, I liked you and you did this to me, now your wondering why it is I cant act like nothings wrong"? Nyota's hands flew to her mouth the moment the words escaped but by then it was too late. The man's eyes are wide and she is unsure if it is from shock or disbelief but Nyota will not wait to find the answer. She moves away from him almost immediately but not quick enough to keep his hand from taking a hold of her wrist just before she is out of arms reach.

Uhura could feel the tears now. Orbs of salty liquid slipping from the corner of her eyes as she struggles in his embrace her humiliation finally made complete. "Please... let me go" she begs. Moments later she is pulled into a burning embrace the heat of the mans body flowing into hers as her body makes contact with his own. Her head turned and before she had the chance to question his actions she felt his lips pressed against her own.


End file.
